


Zero Tolerance

by RumbleFish14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, No Walkers, Revenge Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: MELISSA CATCHES HER BOYFRIEND WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND DARYL DIXON HELPS HER FORGET HIM





	Zero Tolerance

Melissa taps her foot, trying to be patient with him but once again its not working. It hadn't been working for some time now and as he was yelling, she knew this was the reason they were no longer together. Hadn't been together in a few months because she dumped him for cheating on her. Like he expected her to be okay with him fucking some tramp in her own bed, in her own house.

 

Nope, she tossed his ass out of there just after she threw that bitch on her face out the door. Happy to get rid of them both yet here she was, listening to his shit again and all he was doing was screaming at her.

 

"A.J. just stop!" Melissa yelled at him.

 

He stopped ranting and looked at her, "why, you aren't even listening to me."

 

She rolled her eyes, "what is there to listen to huh, you fucked someone else. Your dick just didnt jump out of your pants all on its own."

 

A.J. cursed and ran his fingers through his hair, "it wasn't like that, she came at me first."

 

Melissa laughed, "and that's supposed to make it better? You could have just said no but instead you fucked her in my damn house, in my fucking bed you piece of shit."

 

His face was a mask of anger and it was all directed at her, the face she once loved was now a distorted monster. Some where along the line he had changed and became too cocky for his own good. Thinking he could get anything and everything he wanted because he had a nice body. 

 

But shit didnt work that way, or it didnt. You cant go around fucking people and having a girl friend on the side, it just didnt work.

 

"Just give me one more chance!"

 

She tried to wrap his arms around her but she shoved him away, "no, you aren't even worth my time anymore."

 

"You wont find anyone else better than me in this shitty town." He scuffed at her, smiling like the bad guy he was.

 

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Daryl emerging from the woods, a string of rabbits tied to his belt and his crossbow slung over his shoulder. He had stopped the moment he had saw them.

 

A.J. followed her gaze and looked at him, "him, seriously?"

 

Melissa groaned, "just because Daryl happened to be here when I said that doesn't mean anything."

 

Daryl stood his ground, not afraid of either of them. He had seen their shit spill out like this before and it was never a pretty sight. He didnt know how they got involved anyways or why he was trying so damn hard when it was clear that she didnt him.

 

"How long you been fuckin him?"

 

Melissa pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face, "just because you fuck anything with two sets of lips doesn't mean I do the same thing with the guys in this shitty fucking town. He is a friend and I have known him longer than you."

 

She offered Daryl a smiled in which he actually returned, that by itself was a miracle and she was happy. His smile could light the way in the dark of night but it was hard to get it out of him.

 

A.J. rubbed his face, "not my fault you're too damn sensitive, you knew when we got together I wasn't exclusive. Hell, you made me cheat on my girlfriend to be with you, how did you think it was going to go?"

 

Melissa retched, never thinking about that until now. She had been the cause of his other break up, she had done the same thing he was doing with her now and she was disgusted by it and herself but mostly him.

 

"Just get out, go fuck whoever you want and leave me the hell alone."

 

A.J. smiled, looking back towards the bar on the outskirts of town, "oh, don't worry. There are plenty in line behind you, bitch."

 

Melissa teared up, watching the once love of her life walk away and she was left to pick up the pieces of her heart that he stomped on. Worst of all Daryl was still there. She looked at him and he was angry now but not at her, he was glaring towards the bar.

 

"Im sorry Daryl," Melissa said before taking off in the opposite direction into the woods. The only place she could ever loose everyone and herself, she needed a break. A vacation, a way out of this hell hole.

 

She walked until she could no longer stand and let herself slide down a tree, tucking her head to her knees and hugging them close to her body and crying. Crying for everything she did, lost and put too much time in. The friends she had lost because of her relationship with him, even Daryl had stopped coming around.

 

She heard leaves crack and looked up to see Daryl standing there. Arms crossed over his chest, an unreadable look on his face. She dried her eyes and looked at him.

 

"Sorry you had to see that."

 

He smiled sadly, "aint nothin I haven't seen before."

 

She scuffed, "that doesn't make me feel any better Daryl."

 

He gave her a full blown smile this time, making her mood lighten already as he came around and squatted down in front of her face. Letting his knees hit the ground, hands on his thighs.

 

"Yeah it does, you know so," he pushed hair away from her face and his thumb brushed her cheek.

 

Melissa leaned into his rough hands, finding comfort in him no matter what. He had always been there for her, without any demands on her side. "Makes me feel a little better, jerk."

 

"You finally done with him?"

 

She nodded, "yup, been done for months. It was him who wouldn't let go."

 

"Months, why did you tell me?"

 

"You stopped talking to me Daryl, hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found."

 

He grunted, his way of saying she was right. "You wanna get outta here?"

 

She stood and brushed dirt off her ass, "go where?"

 

"Does it matter?" he held his hand out to her and she took it so he could pull her up.

 

She tripped on a rock and fell into his body, her hands bracing on his chest, his very hard chest. She didnt remember him being so big. He smiled as if he could read her mind.

 

"Been workin out a little."

 

"Wow, at a gym?"

 

"Fuck no, chopping wood like a man. None of that pussy's R us shit."

 

Melissa doubled over laughing and followed him out of the woods to his dirty, beat up truck. Getting in and seeing a sick pack between them, this was just what she needed. The drive didnt take long to get back to his house and soon she was crawling across the seat of the truck to get at him.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

She made him turn the truck off and crawled into his lap, tearing at the buttons on his shirt, "doing what we both want, what we have wanted before he came along."

 

He groaned, his hands on her hips and grinding up against her, "you sure about this?"

 

She leaned forward to kiss him for the first time, loving the rough edges of his lips, the way he tasted. It was everything a man should be and more. Dirty clothes, sweat making his shirt cling to his body, grease and dried blood on his hands.

 

"Fuck, yeah I want it, don't you?"

 

Daryl grabbed her chin, "don't just do this because of him."

 

Melissa grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his neck, kissing his damp skin. Tasting sweat and salt on him, "I'm doing this because I want to ride you Daryl. Have wanted you since we were kids."

 

He smiled and went after her mouth, kissing her deep and hard. Moaning as her tongue swirled over his and her hips started to move again. Pausing the kiss to lift her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

 

"Fuck Mel, I cant wait to taste you."

 

"Then let's go," Melissa jumped off him and ran to the door, unbuttoning her shorts as she watched him stalk forward, his powerful legs eating up the distance in no time.

 

With one hand on either side of her head he slammed his hands on te door until it opened and she almost fell if not for him grabbing her waist, pulling her roughly against him. Their kiss so hot and rushed that it almost split her lip.

 

"Daryl.."

 

He groaned as she said his name, kissing over her neck and the tops of her breasts. Fumbling with the button on her shorts, her own hands working his pants down around is ankles. 

 

"Takes these damn things off."

 

Melissa smiled and climbed out of her shorts and panties then unhooking her bra. Watching Daryl fist himself and jerk hard, his chest heaving in air, "you want it Daryl?"

 

He growled and picked her up, slamming her down hard on his cock. Stuffing her full until they both couldnt breathe. He didnt give her time to get used to it, just started to thrust hard and deep, making her head bounce off the wall and her nails to dig into his arms.

 

"Don't know why he didnt want this pussy anymore, more for me huh?"

 

Melissa clenched at his words, kissing up his neck and biting on his ear, "yes Daryl, all yours now."

 

He moved into his room, holding Melissa up by her ass. Feeling the way she moved on him made him groan. He flopped down on the bed with her on top of him, leaning up to suck on her nipples.

 

"Ride me Melissa."

 

Melissa smiled and planted her hands on his chest, lifting herself up and down his cock. Still trying to figure out how she managed to take all of him in, given his size. Every time she came down she gasped, his head bumping her cervix.

 

"What's wrong girl, he wasn't this big?"

 

Melissa screamed and leaned back to get him deeper, "fuck no, wasn't even half this size...oh shit, I feel it Daryl."

 

Daryl sat up and gripped her hips, helping her slide up and down on him, "oh yeah, I know. Gonna make me come Mel, give it to me."

 

Melissa body listened to him and she came, seeing his smile and he took over and pumped up into her faster than she could ever have done on her own.

 

"God Mel, yes!" Daryl pulled out quickly and jerked himself a few more times before she bent down and swallowed his cock, "fuck!!" he busted all in her mouth, seeing her throat close as she swallowed all of him. His breathing ragged as she moved back up and kissed him.

 

"You taste better than he did too."

 

Daryl laughed, "good, then I'm all around better. Not going back to tell him are ya?"

 

Melissa smiled, "nope, but maybe we could fuck in public and let him see how much better sex is with you."

 

Daryl laughed deeply, kissing her lips, "that's a damn good idea. Oh and I never got the chance to taste you either." He pouted.

 

Melissa grinned and spread her legs, grabbing his jeans and rooting around for his cell phone, "well, lets make sure we get it on camera and send it to him."


End file.
